gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy Crush
"With over 1 trillion levels played, Candy Crush is one of the most popular mobile games in the world. Now it's the largest television experience ever! Where teams will climb, swing and match candies as fast as they can, swiping away the competition! Throughout the night, teams will compete in qualifying rounds, the winner of each round will have the advantage of choosing which of the four king sized challenges they'd like to play! And in the end, the 2 teams with the most matches will face off for a chance to win $100,000! Hold on for the ride of your life!" ANNOUNCER: "Now here's your host, Mario Lopez!" DEEP MALE VOICE: "Sweet!" Candy Crush is a game show based on the mobile video game app. Gameplay Candy Crush is a "Match 3" game where the player has to line up three candy pieces by swiping or clicking to score and remove them from the board; and matching more than three (either four or five) gives the player a special bonus or power to remove other candies from the board. Four teams battle it out for $100,000. Earlier Rounds In the early rounds, the teams face off in a series of qualifying games for the right to play a two minute physical challenge of their choosing. All four teams will compete in the first one, and then they'll be one less team each time. The team that doesn't win any of the challenges will be left with the physical challenge unchosen. The two teams with the most number of matches from the physical challenges will advance to the final challenge for $100,000. The Games Qualifying Games: Jelly Time: The players on the teams are strapped to candy canes while trying to be the first team to remove 12 jelly squares from the board. Cake Bomb: Using their pointers, the teams will try to remove eight slices of a cake by matching next to them. Candy Rush: It's a relay race where the team players take turns making matches on a board that grows every two matches. First to six matches wins. Candy Toss: One member of each team will be the throwers and their partners will be the swipers. A candy will appear on their boards and that will be the candy the throwers will throw into a box in front of their partners. Once the candy reaches the box, the swiper will have to match that candy in order to move on. The first team to four points wins the round. Licorice Maze: One player from each team will scramble through three Licorice Mazes and then remove a Licorice Lock by making a match by swiping an unlocked piece. Once the first player is done, the second player will do the same thing. The first team to do it twice wins the round. Sugar Spin: The players on the teams are strapped to turntables while trying to be the first team to remove 12 jelly squares from the board. Cherry Drop: The players race to make matches in an attempt to get a cherry down to the bottom. But the one making the matches has to do it blindfolded and must depend on his/her partner to guide them. Free Yeti: The teams while strapped to candy skewers, will try to free a yeti under the frosting by making matches near the frosting to remove them. King Size Challenges: Candy Cart: The team in control, wheels around the on-the-floor board on a two-person cart trying to make the matches. Sugar Swing: While suspended over the on-the-floor board one player uses a long pointer to make the matches while his/her partner navigates. The Balloon: One player swings in the air facing the stand-up big board, with his/her partner holds him/her by a rope. Spin Cycle: Both players on the team in control swings side to side facing the stand-up big board. The catch in that they are placed back to back and spinning around throughout. The Claw: One player hangs over the on-the-floor board while the partner navigates the hanger. Based on the famous but complicated arcade game. Gumball Drop: Both players are tied together while gumballs appear down the board to make things hard for them. Candy Ladder: One player will be on a giant ladder while the other will move the ladder. Helping Hands: Players swing over the on-the-floor board while making matches using the special pointers. High Rise: Both players on the team in control swings up & down facing the stand-up big board. Candyvator: The team stands on a special elevator used for window washing. Both players must press a button at the same time to go up or down. Yankety-Yank: The players will hang on a special swing which will yank them all around the board. Vine Climb: The team in control uses vine to climb up & down the board. NOTE: Each challenge lasts for two minutes (2:00), but matches with more than three candies add bonus seconds to the clock. Four on a match adds five seconds to the time, and five on a match adds 10 seconds to the time. Ultimate Candy Clash The two surviving teams play off head to head on each of the two walls which are split in half to accommodate the teams. The action starts at the horizontal board where each player will be making matches to get a key down to the bottom. Once a player does that, a real key appears and takes it to his/her joystick to activate. The joysticks control their partners who will be suspended in the air facing the vertical board and making matches. Along the way, each team can use one of three special boosters. *'Candy Cloud:' A Bubble Gum Troll appears on the opponents' side of the board and cloud up that side for 10 seconds. *'Freezer Burn:' The opponent's side of the board freezes for 10 seconds. *'Candy Tornado:' A tornado appears to blow away the opponents' candies and move them around. *'Double Delicious:' For 10 seconds, all matches are worth double value or two points. *'Miracle Match:' Tiffi the Fairy comes up to make three quick matches. The first team to make 50 matches wins $100,000. Trivia On the first show, contestants from two popular CBS reality shows competed, including Frankie Grande, the real-life big brother of Ariana Grande. The current record for the most number of matches is 76. Link Official Site Category:Video Games Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Lionsgate Category:2017 premieres Category:Shows currently in production